


you're a doll, you are flawless

by doujinbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, insecure!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It occurs to Levi that while Eren has seem him shirtless countless times, not once has he seen the same for Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a doll, you are flawless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I'm doing :')
> 
> Some briefly-mentioned-heterochromatic, insecure Eren for my ereri bbys.
> 
> I wrote this at 3am with burning eyes, I'll probably reread it tomorrow and end up deleting. But for now...yeah.

The first time Levi notices is at Erwin's fourth of July party. Everyone is either in the pool or otherwise very much clothes-less, including himself, but not his boyfriend. No, Eren is sitting far away from everyone else with his baggy green T-shirt and black sweatpants on.

"Eren," Levi finally says, "what's the matter? Didn't you bring your swimsuit?" But, despite them dating for two months now, he doesn't realize Eren _doesn't own one._

"No," Eren says, shaking his head. "But that's okay. It's fine."

"You can still take your shirt off, you know," Levi muses. "Even Ymir tried going topless."

"That's because Ymir is a flirtatious drunk and she was trying to seduce Krista with her breasts," Eren laughs. "But... anyway, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly comfortable like this."

Levi decides on leaving it alone and merely sits next to Eren on the grass for the rest of the night.

 

The next time Levi notices is when Eren is the only guy wearing a shirt at the gym. The poor brunet is sweating even more than everyone else due to his extra layer of clothing, and Levi reminds him it's okay to throw his shirt to the side.

"No," Eren breathes as he runs faster on the treadmill. "No, it's fine. I don't care."

"Eren-"

"It's fine, Levi."

Levi doesn't bring it up again.

 

It's December when they find themselves on Levi's couch, Eren pressed up against the back with Levi straddling his lap. They've been unable to keep their hands and mouths off each other for the past hour, and Levi isn't sure, but he thinks Eren's just as ready as he is.

As his mouth latches onto the side of Eren's neck, he begins tugging at Eren's shirt and running his hands over the boy's stomach, only for Eren to gasp and pull away.

"Not today," he whispers before getting up and leaving Levi's apartment. Levi wishes he would have asked permission first.

 

It's like this endless cycle every time he and Eren "make out": they get handsy, they both get needy, but the minute Levi wants to pull _any_ article of clothing off Eren's body, Eren freezes and runs away. At first Levi's afraid that Eren doesn't want anything to do with him or his body, but then it occurs to Levi that while Eren has seem him shirtless countless times, not once has he seen the same for Eren. He gets slightly worried at this factor.

 

The next time Eren comes over and they start getting worked up, Levi is the first one to pull away. "I'll stop," he tells Eren, and immediately sees the boy's face flush.

"I'm sorry," Eren immediately blurts out. "I'm sorry, I know I do this all the time. I can't imagine how much that sucks for you... I'm sorry."

Levi shakes his head. "Eren, I don't care about my sex drive," he almost snorts. "I care about _you._ Are you okay? Is there something I should know?"

"No," Eren immediately says. "No, I just... you know what, fine." He takes a deep breath and puts his hands on Levi's shoulders. "We don't have to stop." However, he does make Levi shut the blinds so he can't see him at all.

Levi revels in the sound of Eren's voice. With every moan he makes, every little _oh_ or near-silent cry of Levi's name, Levi realizes it's Eren's first time. He's Eren's first lover, and he makes sure the boy remembers it forever. He's only slightly disappointed to wake up and find that Eren isn't there in the morning.

 

"I'm sorry," Eren sobs one day on Levi's couch. "I'm sorry, I just- I'm sorry."

"Eren, please don't apologize," Levi says. "You didn't do anything wrong, I'm not even sure why you're crying...?"

"I'm fucking... God, Levi, I'm fucking _hideous."_ He sniffles and wipes his eyes on his arm. "That's why I never... never let you see me. Because I'm just hideous, I'm fucking... ugh!" Eren nearly tears at his hair as he buries his face in his hands. "You deserve so much more than this, you deserve someone as beautiful as you are. Why the hell are you with me? I'm... I'm just a hideous monster of a person."

Levi merely takes Eren into his arms, humming soothingly in his boyfriend's ear. "Don't say that," he whispers. "Do not say that about yourself, do you understand? You're beautiful, Eren. Good _god,_ you're fucking gorgeous. Do not say otherwise even once." Levi wipes away Eren's tears with his thumbs and kisses him quite gently.

Eren merely watches in quiet awe as Levi begins tracing his face with his lips, his fingers. "Your hair is nice and soft, perfect for me to run my fingers through," Levi says, doing exactly that. "Your eyes are beautiful, two different colors for the different views you have on the world. Your nose is cute and tiny like a button. Your lips and everything about your mouth is wonderful, soft, and gentle, and your smile makes my heart stop every time I see it."

Levi continues like this for eons until finally, he manages to remove Eren's shirt _with the lights still on_ and he starts kissing down his chest. He doesn't stare or dwell on the large scar running down Eren's stomach. He doesn't even question it; he merely kisses it like any other part of him and relishes in the beauty of his wonderful, wonderful boyfriend.

"I love you," he finally says once he's finished with his little ritual. "Fuck, Eren, I love you so much."

Eren cries again, but this time, it's because of happiness. This time, it's because he knows Levi loves him for him, and he loves Levi too.

 

It's their three-year anniversary when Eren finds himself slipping into the pool, not even caring anymore about his body. He got over that fear a long time ago.

He holds onto Levi in the water and laughs before Levi tugs him down underwater to kiss him. Everything is perfect.

They make love that night for the umpteenth time in their relationship, and Levi doesn't cease to worship Eren's body for a second.

However, maybe his favorite thing to see is Eren's suspended smile, his widened eyes, his dropped jaw when he pulls out a ring and presents it to him with a simple request: _Marry me, Eren._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
